


Great Game, Kara!

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Re-Partnered (your favorites in new-to-you pairings)<br/>Prompt: Karl Agathon/Zak Adama, handjob after the game (scifishipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zak watched the game avidly, especially keeping an eye on the new girl, Kara Thrace. She was extraordinarily graceful, fluid, and watching her was sort of like watching an eagle fly - on the Pyramid court, her body was doing what it was created for. He wondered if she’d be like that in bed, all curves and seamless maneuvering.

Every time she was on the sidelines, she leaned into the tall guy, who from the looks of it was benched for an injury. He looked down at her sometimes, and when she wasn’t watching him, Zak could read in his expression that he was more than a little in love with her.

After the game, he made his way courtside, glad-handing other fans and players, hoping to get an introduction to Kara Thrace, maybe talk to her. As he approached, she was chattering excitedly at her friend, and he overheard something about “...taking me to dinner to talk about sponsorship, Karl. I know I’m supposed to take you home…”

Karl waved his hand at Kara, but he was clearly disappointed. “It’s fine, Kara. I’m sure I can find someone.”

Zak stepped up. “I can take you home.” Both of them looked at him warily. “I know, you don’t know me. Ask anybody on the team. Most of them are friends of mine. I’ve been at a few weddings and bachelor parties. I'd be happy to help.”

Kara raised a brow and without even looking, reached around and snagged one of the other players. “This guy cool? I’ve got a coupla people wanting to take me to dinner, and I’m supposed to take Karl home. Don’t wanna leave Karl stranded, and he’s offering.”

Prater nodded. “Zak? He’s a big fan. Comes to almost all of our games. He’ll get Agathon home okay.” He turned to Zak. “You sure, Zak? Any of us could do it, if it’s out of your way.”

Zak didn’t know what made him want to take Karl home, or what made Karl agree to it, or how they’d ended up on the couch, fists on each other’s cocks, panting through the aftermath of an orgasm. What he did know is that Kara Thrace would never hear that her name had been on both their lips when they’d come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chat between friends. ;D

“So, that Zak guy got you home okay the other night, I guess. I’d have heard from you otherwise.” Since they were eating lunch and she happened to be looking right at him, she watched dull color rise in Karl’s cheeks. “Something you need to tell me, Helo?”

“Nope. Not a thing.”

Except he was squirming, which was so not a Karl Agathon thing to do. “What happened? He take you on a tour of some local strip joint or something?”

“Nope. He took me straight home. We went through a drive-through for burgers and shakes.”

And yet he was blushing. “Okay. Good. My dinner with the sponsor people went well. They’re talking about signing me and a player from the Tauron Bulls to their athletic wear line. Some kind of one-on-one game they film and create a series of print ads from. Long as they don’t expect me to be some kind of frakkin’ role model, it might be okay. A little bit of stipend during the off-season, maybe enough to pay my water bill or something. So’s he got good hands, Helo?”

Oh frakkin’ ho. Jackpot. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She grinned at him. “All these years, and I never knew you swung that way, Karl. Actually had kinda been thinkin’ you might have a little thing for me.”

Double jackpot. She knew when to back off and restrategize, though. “Was considering whether I wanted to take you up on it if you ever offered. You know, bein’ friends, and teammates, and all.”

Karl took a huge bite out of his sandwich and pointedly did not speak a word.

“I was thinkin’ ‘bout sayin’ yes. You seem pretty sturdy, you know, an all night ride. Guess you are, considering the size of that Zak guy. Maybe we could go on a double date or something.”

“Oh, my gods, Kara. Will you shut the frak up?”

She smirked at him and stuffed a wad of french fries in her mouth. He’d tell her, sooner or later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, Agathon. You need a ride or something? I’m at work, but I could probably get free for an hour if you need to be someplace.”

Karl cleared his throat. “No, uh...it’s not...frak. It’s Kara.”

Zak’s voice was wary. “What about her? Something happen to her?”

“No. No. Nothing like that. She knows something.”

“Knows something. Is that a problem for you?”

“No. Not like that. She already thinks something happened and was still teasing me about hitting the sack together. But Kara’s...”

“Is it because you’re in love with her?”

“What?!” He gripped the phone tighter and muttered, “Frak.” He took a deep breath. “Look, what happened, happened. We’re both adults, and it’s our business. Thing is, Kara is the best Triad player I’ve ever seen. She just knows things - what hand you’re holding, whether you’ve got a Queen high, whether you’re totally bluffing without even two of a kind. If she thinks something happened, I’ll be spilling my guts without even realizing she was talking to me.”

“Okaaaay. What do you want to do about it?”

“Well, you want her, too, right?” Karl realized too late he’d said ‘too’ and hoped like Hades Zak would ignore it.

“Not if it’s going to be a problem.”

“No, Kara and I, we’ve been teammates for two and a half seasons, and friends nearly as long as that. Kara may be good at reading people, but sometimes…well, there’s a way to beat her at her own game.”

“I’m all ears, Agathon.”

“For frak’s sake, Zak, just call me Karl. Or Helo.”

“What’s the plan, Karl?”

“Kara always wants what she can’t have. I know she’s interested. She all but told me so. If she can’t have it, she’ll want it more. So um…”

“What? Spit it out, Karl!”

“We date. We fake it. Just for Kara, or for everybody. Whatever. Kara can’t have either one of us, she’ll want us both. And she won’t be subtle about it.”

Zak burst out laughing. “I thought you were working up to something horrible. So what you’re telling me is that Kara Thrace is a guided missile, and we’re dropping chaff to attract her?”

“That’s a uh, actually a pretty good analogy.”

“When do you want to start?”

Karl relaxed his death grip on the phone. Maybe if he had someone helping him, he wouldn’t spill his guts to Kara. At least, not until he was ready to.


End file.
